super_mario_fanworksfandomcom-20200213-history
The Truth of Releasio
The Truth of Releasio was a Mario fanfic written by MadeForReleasio Toad. It was originally put in the description of his "Toad in the Toad 100%io" video, a playthrough of the ROM hack Super Releasio 64. It was deleted soon after, but it was retrieved by Ethan White from google's cached version of a YouTube to MP3 converter. Some context about the story: This video was the final part of MadeForReleasio's playthrough of the meme ROM hack Super Releasio 64, which is designed to be completely glitched up and stupid. Everything is replaced with Toad. During the ending, a character refers to the player (Toad) as Mario. During the credits, the game crashes. MadeForReleasio made it so it wouldn't crash, but many things in the credits stopped being replaced with Toad. Here is the fanfic: The Truth of "Releasio" - The Toad we play as in Releasio was never the real Toad. He wasn't even a Toad. The Toad we play as in Releasio was actually Mario the entire time. Mario was on a mission to obtain enough star power to reverse the curse that "Toadsworth" placed on the Mushroom Kingdom. Some time after Bowser's defeat in THE MOST RECENT MARIO GAME WITH BOWSER AS THE FINAL BOSS HERE the Mushroom Kingdom was enjoying a time of peace and everyone was happy. Taking advantage of these peaceful times, "Toadsworth" decided to make his move. "Toadsworth" had secretly collected the seven THE NAME OF THE SEVEN STAR SHAPED OBJECTS WITH INCREDIBLE POWER HERE stars and used the power they contained to begin casting a spell upon the Mushroom Kingdom. The spell would turn the entire Kingdom into a Toady hell. He wanted to repaint everything in his image from his glory days. He wanted to get revenge on the Princess for taking his Kingdom from him. "Toadsworth" used to be the King of the Mushroom Kingdom before his subjects dethroned him for Peach. "Toadsworth" ruled with an iron fist, forcing his subjects to convert the land to resemble his image. Seeing the Toads were sick and tired of "Toadsworth" ruling over the Kingdom, Peach secretly rallied the people of the Mushroom Kingdom and formed a resistance. Once the resistance had enough support, they launched an attack on the King and forced him out of the Kingdom. Years later he returned under the name "Toadsworth", the name of Peach's old caretaker from when she was baby, who left the Kingdom to study the politics of the surrounding Kingdoms once Peach was an adult. Since almost all Toads look the same, no one could tell he was their former King and no one knew he was an imposter. He fooled Peach into thinking he was the original Toadsworth and he became her aid. He needed to stay close to her to plan the perfect revenge. Mario caught wind of "Toadsworth's" plan, but it was too late. By the time Mario arrived to stop "Toadsworth" the spell couldn't be stopped. Mario murdered him, but the spell was complete. The Kingdom was now a Toady hell. Everyone and everything was a Toad. Specifically, they were the King from the time he ruled. So Mario went on a quest to collect enough stars to reverse the spell. That's what you see in the ending. The spell is starting to fade away and the peace is returning. Releasio was the release of the King's curse on the Mushroom Kingdom. And that's why Toadsworth hasn't been in a Mario game since Dream Team in 2014. This also explains why Peach is a Princess and not a Queen. We needed this game to explain these seemingly very minor plot points which ended up having a huge impact on the timeline and left us with even more questions than the ones it answered. We're getting all Kingdom Hearts up in here. Wow, that was one of the worst things I have ever written. Sounds like some kind of Mario RPG plot.